"The Birth Of A Mage Commences. Begin Your Career!
The Morning of July 17th "Today we focus our cameras on Choji Chouko. A novice orphan girl from Neptune motel. But somehow all these years she managed to avoid the Neptune guild itself. Now. Eager to begin an exciting career as a young mage. She strikes out on her own to find something. A clue. A sign. Hope. Then a man with a grey cloak and a cowboy hat, hiding his face under white bandages looked around with a piece of paper with him, He then looked at Choji and walked towards her and showed her the piece of paper that was actually a request for a job "Excuse me miss could you please tell me whats written on this paper please?" She slowly began scanning the paper. With every word her eyes would grow wider and wider. "Yo............................Your a mage?BUMBLETASTIC! So what guild are you from?" Yakan looked at Choji with a slightly surprised face "Yes i am an S-Class mage of the Neptune Guild why?" "..........................................................THE NEPTUNE GUILD! OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE PLACE I WAS LOOKING FOR! OK! I'LL COME WITH YOU ON THE REQUEST! ONWARD!" Yakan looked confused but agreed to let Choji come with him "So the little girl who needs help is over there? alright then lets go" Yakan walked over to a little girl who was crying next to a tree "Excuse me are you the little girl of this request?" The little girl looked at Yakan and smiled "Yes i am my cats stuck on that tree could you please get her down from there?" Yakan looked and saw the cat hanging on a tree branch "Okay ill get her down then" Choji took a deep breath and interupted there conversation. "No! Let me! Insect Soul: Butterfly!" Choji turns into a giant butterfly and flies near the cat in the tree."Come on. Here kittie kittie!" The cat gives Choji a look, then jumps on her face and starts scratching her with no mercy." GET HER OFF!" Suddenly Yakan apeared next to the two and grabbed the cat off Chojis face and looked at with a scary look "Now now i wont hurt you, Maybe" The cat froze form fear and Yakan got down and took both the cat and Choji, He gave the cat to the little girl and she looked at him back with a smile "Thank you sire, Here" The little girl gave Yakan a chocolate bar and looked down "Sorry thats all i have as a reward" Yakan looked at the little girl and patted her head "Its okay i only took this request so i can help you not the reward, But i really dont think im gonna eat it all, Hmmm maybe Chloe would like some, Anywho take care and if your cat ever gets back on the tree you can call me, Cmon butterfly lets go to the guild" Yakan walked away while carrying Choji with him, While the little girl smiled and waved goodbye for them. Somewhere.............................. Choji wakes up rubbing her head."Wh.............................Where am I?" She looks around to see dark figures surrounding her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yakan went behind her "Dont scream some people are sleeping ya know, Though i think a ruckus will start soon" Yakan walked up infront of Choji and helped her get up "Now dont be scared since theres no reason to be scared, Now listen up this is the Neptune guild, Dont scream, Good now if you wanna join theres something you need to do first" "Oh................OK. So what do I have to do?" She stood there puzzeled looking around at all the mages." This is a pretty small guild............................................." Yakan pointed at Choji slightly angered "Its not small its medium, plus its under construction since the last fight in it" Yakan stopped pointing at Choji and looked at her calmly "Right so what you need to do is simple, Just do a request succesfully and have someone escort you and see how you do do you understand?" "A.......................Alright." She made her way across the room and to the request board." Fire dancer...................bird calling...........................................Oooooooh! I like this on! Lolipop taster! And super reward too!' Yakan looked at the reward "Hmmmm nice i cant read the letters but i can read the numbers 2000 jewels thats looks like a good price, Okay now you go on to that mission and ill escort you and see how you do okay?" "Sure. Just don't eat all the lolipops!" She said as she quickly began packing. Making sure not to disturb the guild while the are in there slumber. Yakan looked at Choji "I dont like candy that much thats why i dont like this chocolate bar but......Oh wait its vanilla flavored thats my favorite type" Yakan ate some of the chocolate without removing the bandages form his face but then turned around, Took his bandages off and ate the chocolate vanilla and left nothing, He then put his bandages back on and looked back at Choji "Right now lets go" At Lolo's Loli.................... It was a short walk across town, Choji and Yakan walked silently to the Lolo's Loli store. When they reached they reached the store they opened the marble doors. And walked in silently. Yakan looked around and saw alot of candy, He felt uncomfortable and looked at Choji "I dont think i like this place very much, True its sweet and all but......I dont like sugar, Why did you take this request?" " Cause I like sweets." She said sipping a bottle of honey." Now let's get the job done!" She seemed more pumped than ever. The shop keeper smiled and said "Lolo like your aditude. Two dozen lolipop flavors that need tasting! Let begin!" Yakan stood next to Choji before she started "Please tell me you brush your teeth" "Yup!" She answered brightly holding a lolipop. " The first flavor is fruit punch kiwi!" "WOW! I never knew that could be made!" She took one lick and said, "Heaven in a pop!" "Oh...Kay im gonna sit in the corner and try to stay put and see how you do" Yakan sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and looked at Choji. 10 minutes later.................. "Wow! My Lolipops good! Little butterfly eat all! Here reward!" The indian shopkeeper presents Choji with the 2000 reward."Thanks! Wow! My first job completed! How did I do Yakan?" Yakan was looking bored at Choji after she finished "Well lemme see........How long have we been here?" "10 minutes." "10 is enough you pass, Now lets go back to the guild and inform everyone" They both walked outside and headed back to the guild Back at the guild......................... "Hello all!" Choji said. Everyone looked puzzeled and looked at Yakan. "What? She did well with the request she finished in 10 minutes thats good to pass if it was 20 shed fail and be fed to the piranhas....If we ahd any and if we did that kind of stuff" Everyone understood whats going on and welcomed Choji to the guild Yakan took Choji to chair and let her sit down "Okay now where do ya want the symbol to be? and just so youde know mines on my forehead" "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..................................................How about back?" "................Back is okay.......If ya dont mind people asking and then looking" Yakan stamped her back and she looked in the mirror." THIS IS SO COOL! So. What happens now?" Yakan layed back on his chair and looked at Choji "Now welcome to the Neptune Guild enjoy your stay and dont go to the S-Class board unless you have an S-Class to come along with you, The other jobs are available for ya ahve fun" "Thanks Yakan. I think I'll go on a job again." Choji once again made it to the request board. Yakan stood aside and went to Chloe who called him